


Do You Remember the First Time - Pulp

by EnduringChill



Series: Twelve in Twelve Mixed Tape [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, TwelveinTwelve2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Twelve in Twelve Challenge. These stories will be much like a mixed tape (or CD or iPod playlist for the younger folks). </p>
<p>Side one:<br/>Do You Remember the First Time - Pulp<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPGepgWupTw</p>
<p>Do you remember the first time?<br/>I can't remember a worse time<br/>Oh, but you know that we've changed so much since then<br/>Oh yeah, we've grown<br/>Now I don't care what you're doing<br/>No, I don't care if you screw him<br/>Oh, just as long as you save a piece for me<br/>Oh yeah, oh, ooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember the First Time - Pulp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 221bjen and callie4180 for encouraging me to post this. They are also participating so go read their offerings! I am not in love with this, but I really wanted to be part of the challenge. I hope you enjoy it.

www.wordpress.com/johnhwatson

 

_ private _

 

**May 10**

 

I know it's been three months since my last entry, but something big happened tonight. 

Mum and Dad went to dinner and a movie with friends, which means dinner, movie and drinks after. That's almost five hours out of the house. Harry went to sleep over at her friend’s house. Well, girlfriend’s house. I might be the only one that knows Harry and Clara are more than just friends. Regardless, the house was mine for many hours. My parents let me have a friend over since I was alone. No girls was the rule. So, Sherlock came over.

We ordered pizza. Sherlock brought a movie and managed to nick a bottle of wine from his mum. I had popcorn, so our night was complete.

Tonight was the night Sherlock and I were going to take the next step.

Yes, Sherlock and I have been sort of more than friends for a few weeks. I meant to write about that night that he dragged me out to a ‘case’. Basically, he was snooping around to see who was breaking into Angelo’s pizza shop at night. After we chased one of the workers through the damp streets of the city, we wound up on the front stairs of his house  - gasping for air. I looked at him, his wet hair plastered to his face. He had this huge smile, one I've never seen. He was fucking gorgeous. Yeah, I had started to notice things like his firm arse, ridiculous green eyes and those fuckable lips. I thought I'd seen him stare at me in class or while we did homework (rather him helping me with mine). It must have been adrenaline, but I kissed him. Hard. Our teeth clacked, and I was afraid he'd push me away, and he'd never talk to me again. But he didn't. He pulled me closer and kissed me back.

So, yeah. We've been together ever since. I mean, in school we're just friends. We haven't started holding hands or snogging. Well, not in the open. Great thing about Sherlock is that he knows the best hiding places. And we've snogged in everyone of them.

We haven't told anyone but my friend Mike and his friend Molly. No parents yet. We're going to wait until after we're at university and already sharing a room. We can't wait for that. At uni, you can be whatever you want. No one expects you to be the rugby star who shags all the girls in school. You don't have to hide that you're in love with the smartest boy in your class and can't wait to share yourself with him.

And that was tonight.

We started kissing the moment he walked in the door. His lips are incredible - soft and full. God, what he can do with his tongue. When I’m in bed at night, I think about that tongue on my cock - Christ, I can’t last more than a minute. We haven’t done more than some rubbing up against each other and a hasty handjob in his bedroom while doing ‘homework.’ We wanted to have a proper first time, with wine and music. When my parents made their plans, I knew it was the perfect opportunity.

The pizza sat on the kitchen counter, but we opened the wine. So my mum would not suspect anything, we used regular juice glasses. I prefer beer - I’ve had a few pints at various rugby parties - but Sherlock assured me this was the good stuff.

We drank the first glass quickly while pretending to watch the movie. The pizza sat on the floor between us with two small pieces missing. I know I was nervous. Before Sherlock, I had messed about with a few girls. Mostly feeling up breasts and some petting over the knickers. One girl, Mary, had given me a blowjob. It wasn’t bad, but I had been  thinking of Sherlock the entire time. That’s when I knew I was done with girls. I kept thinking about touching Sherlock's cock more than Mary’s tits.

The second glass of wine went a bit slower. My face was already feeling warm from the first. Sherlock was gorgeous, with flushed cheeks and that giggle of his that sounds more like a cat purring. Just looking at him, I got hard. Which was always a problem in class.

The pizza was forgotten as we began to kiss again. I have spent hours just snogging his brains out. Tonight, I was going to get to see more, feel more. I had to think of my maths class just to calm down before I came in my pants.

“Let’s get undressed,” I said.

“Can we go under the sheets?” he asked, all shy.

“Sure. But can I see you before we do?” I asked.

I had no idea why he was shy about his body. The school uniform did nothing for him, but out of it, his alabaster skin had been chiseled by God himself. Those trousers did nothing for his round arse and sculpted thighs. His chest was broader than I imagined and christ, even his cock was gorgeous. Slender and longer than my own. Until then I’d been unsure I’d ever really want to go down on a guy. If we hadn’t had bigger plans for the evening, I would have fallen to my knees and sucked him off right then.

We crawled into my bed, and the sheets were cold on our skin. Carefully, I inched my way over to kiss him again. Feeling his cock against my stomach, I wasn’t prepared for how good it felt. I hooked my leg over his hip and rubbed my cock against his pelvic bone.

He kissed my neck, my shoulders and chest. His teeth scraped across my nipples, making them hard. I had no idea they could do that. My body came alive to his tongue licking and teasing me.

“Where did you learn that?” I asked. I mean, he had said he was a virgin too. He didn’t act like one though.

“Movies. I’ve been watching some homosexual pornography as research for tonight. I wanted to be prepared to please you,” he said.

“Fuck.” And I flipped us over so I was on top.

We had discussed how our first time would be. We had two options - 1) him fucking me or 2) me fucking him. I wasn’t sure I was ready for option 1. I told him it was okay just do handjobs and maybe a blowjob.

“No, I want you inside me, then. I want to do this with you,” he had said.

We kissed and moved against each other a bit more. I thought I was going to lose it when our cocks touched. He held my hips in place and moved his in small circles. It was good no one was home because I was moaning and swearing. Fuck, it felt so good.

“I’m not going to last long like this,” I told him. “Are you ready?”

He looked uncertain.

“We don't have to,” I assured him.

“I want to. I brought everything.”

Sherlock, being Sherlock, had done extensive research on anal sex. In order to not hurt him, I had to prepare him. Basically, I had to fuck him with my fingers first. I admit, I was a little unsure but it was so that it wouldn't hurt him too much.

He rolled to his side, his back extended before me. I took the bottle of lubricant in my hand and tucked it under the pillow. Gently, I rubbed his tense shoulders. He was nervous. Shit, I was too. Neither knew what we were doing. We just wanted to be close as we could be. I only wanted to make him happy and hear those throaty noises he made when he came.

Eventually, he relaxed. As my hands moved lower, between his shoulders, to the small of his back, then to his arse, he pushed back against me as he let out sighs and small moans. Carefully, I flipped open the lubricant bottle and covered a finger.

He jumped as I swiped my finger between his arse cheeks.

“I'm okay. Just cold,” he gasped.

I felt the tight knot that I knew was his entrance. I gave a tentative push, and was shocked that his body opened for me. It was different than I thought it would feel. My finger was surrounded by tight but smooth muscle. I pushed further inside, and it hit me. I was inside Sherlock. We were connected. It made my cock throb with want. I needed to feel closer.

“Are you okay?” I whispered over his shoulder.

“More. Deeper,” he sighed.

I pushed past the second knuckle until I was all the way inside. Slowly, I moved in and out. His arse met my finger, almost like he was riding it.

“Add another,” he growled.

This time, he hissed and his body tensed around me. I froze.

“Just a second,” he panted.

“Let's stop. We'll just touch each other.”

“No!” He nearly shouted. “I want to belong to you tonight. I want to be yours.”

“You are, Sherlock.” I choked out.

He shook his head. “I want to give you what those girls want to give you.”

I kissed his shoulders and moved my fingers slowly. “I only want you. And we can wait if it's too much.”

I saw the tears in his eyes.

“Put it inside me. Just slowly.”

I removed my fingers. “You sure?”

“You're not that big, John.” That arsehole. I swear he said just so I would roll him over and fuck him mercilessly. And I nearly did because he was so bloody gorgeous, sprawled naked on my bed - offering his arse for me.

I rummaged on the nightstand for a condom.

“We don't need that. I'm not likely to get pregnant. We're both virgins, so what disease could we have?”

Christ, he was right. I grabbed the lube and smeared it on my cock. Carefully, so I wouldn't come in my hands and all over his back. I moved behind him, and positioned my cock between his arse cheeks.

It took everything to not come just watching my cock slip inside the crack. I held myself back as I pushed against the tight ring. Fuck, it was so tight. He wasn't ready, I could tell. He grimaced and bit the pillow. I stopped for a second, but he pushed back against me and the tip of my cock slipped inside him.

I saw technicolour. My hips snapped forward, and he stretched around me. He grunted into his fist.

“I'll stop.” But I didn't want to. I bit my lip so I wouldn't grab his hips and thrust until I was fully inside.

“Don't!” he cried. “Keep going.”

This wasn't at all like I thought it would be. I had had daydreams of our bodies just sliding together effortlessly. I would fill him with pleasure, and he would beg for release. Sherlock wasn't the only one watching gay porn to prepare for tonight.

“Fuck, God,” he grunted.

Just as I was about to push forward again, headlights streaked across the walls and ceiling. I prayed it was a car turning around, but the car stayed in the driveway. I heard some muffled techno music.

“Fuck, who is that?” Sherlock snarled.

“I don't know. Not my parents,” I said.

Sherlock pushed back against me. “Come on.”

“Wait.” I held his hips still.

I heard a voice - female. Fuck, Harry. By the sounds of it, she and Clara were having a serious row in our driveway.

“Fucking Harry,” I growled.

I wanted to grab Sherlock's hips and bury myself deep inside him even though I knew it was tearing him up. I really only needed a few good thrusts and I would come so hard, I’d pass out.

Instead, I moved away just in time to hear a car door slam. I ran to the window to see Clara and Harry standing on either side of Clara’s car - screaming like banshees over the hood.

“Your fucking sister.” Sherlock scrambled to the bathroom with his clothes balled up in his hands.

Luckily, Harry and Clara decided to have an epic shouting match that lasted long enough for Sherlock and I to clean up, hide the empty bottle of wine, and to pile up on my newly made bed with a movie. Harry slammed into the house and pounded up the stairs. As expected, my door was thrown open and she raged for twenty bloody minutes about Clara.

When she was done, she cocked her head and said, “Your room smells funny.”

Then she left.

Sherlock and I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Technically, we were no longer virgins, but it wasn't what either of us thought it'd be.

“I'm sorry about that,” I said. “Harry.”

“I'm sorry this was a failure.” His tone made me nervous.

“It wasn't a complete failure. You felt amazing. I'm sorry it hurt so much. Next time it will be better,” I said.

“You think there will be a next time?” He asked sourly.

I entwined my fingers with his. “I hope so. I want to try it again. I want to do a lot of things with you.”

He turned his head. “You do? You don't think I'm a failure?”

“Christ no. You're amazing! We'll get it right,” I rolled to my side.

“Maybe without interruptions.”

“And more preparation..”

We kissed, but it was slow and lovely. When Sherlock pulled away, he whispered, “I love you.”

We might not have had mind blowing porno sex, but we bared our hearts.

“I love you. So much.” And I kissed him hard.

We ended up getting each other off. I got to see those fuckable lips wrap around my cock as he sucked me dry. I was eager to return the favour under sticky bedsheets. Listening to his muffled moan was music to my ears.

After we cleaned up and slipped on our pyjamas, we curled together on my bed until we saw my parents headlights stream across the walls and ceiling of my bedroom. After mum checked on us, we moved back to entwine our bodies again. One last “I love you” before we fell asleep.

  
  


www.wordpress.com/johnhwatson

 

_ private _

 

**May 12**

 

We got it right this time, and it was fucking amazing!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
